


Reiner's Idea

by KaguyaOrihime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HAHHA, ITS HORRIBLE, MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO WRITE IT, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaOrihime/pseuds/KaguyaOrihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren were fighting and Reiner's only Idea was to pants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiner's Idea

It was the hottest day for the 104th trainees. The cicadas chirped loudly as the cadets ran around the HQ for hours until the shining sun was about to set. Reiner bent down, panting for air and wiped the sweat off his brow while looking at Bertholdt who stood beside him feeling like he was about to faint. Swears were bounced back and forth between Jean and Eren who seemed to be arguing about whose fault was it. Reiner only thought of one thing that could stop their bickering and nudged Bertholdt to see if they were thinking the same thing. Bertholdt winced a little from Reiner's nudging and shook his head at the given idea. "You know I'm gonna have to cover you..." Bertholdt mumbled cringing at the fact that he would have to do such an embarrassing action. Reiner did a heartfelt laugh and walked over to the two boys that were bickering. His touch made the boys turn pale and his smile made them worry. Bertholdt sighed and get out his cloak to cover their embarrassment before it even started. Reiner's hands moved downwards soon pulling down both of the two boys pantaloons. Bertholdt had to censor the whole thing, just to keep their pride from slipping.


End file.
